Croc
and all food items except Berries Date's, and Cactus Pear's. |predators = All animals above it. |previous = |next = |hide = Large hiding holes, water spots, berry bushes |equivalent = / / / / |realeased = Oct 4 |tier = 11 }} UPGRADED to CROCODILE! Press W to bite and drag around animals! + (Now hide in water spots)+ Swim well in Mud, Lakes & Oceans! Croc '''or '''Crocodile is the eleventh animal in mope.io and the land equivalent of the Octopus, Lion, Falcon, and the Polar Bear. Technical The Crocodile: * Upgrades from the Bear, Tiger, Swordfish, or Walrus at 54k XP. * Has a maximum XP of 105k, at which point it will upgrade/evolve to the Rhino, Eagle, Wolverine, Bison or the Shark. * Can eat everything from below it to Mole and all food items *It can be eaten by anything above it. * Can hide in water spots, mud and large hiding holes; Since late December Crocodiles were able to hide in berry bushes. * Can swim quickly in lakes and mud. *Crocodile has an ability called the Bite Drag that drags other animals, but when hit while dragging a larger animal or being tailbiten by the prey it will release that animal. You can let go of the animal anytime with W. *It is immune to the river effect Appearance The Croc has a neon green body, with a roundish snout wielding 22 fearsome teeth, with 10 pointing up and 12 pointing down, and 10 dark green spines, 5 on each side. Its noticeably short tail is the same colour of green as its body, except for the tip, which is the dark green colour of the spines. It has a belly that is lighter than the spines but darker than the rest of the body. Strategy Go into the ocean to get XP easily. There will be plenty of snails, land prey going into the ocean for some reason, and kelps, seaweeds, conches, and other foods. Drag ocean prey out of the ocean for a free lunch. They will be very slow in the land and their chance of going back into the ocean is low. You can also drag a land prey into the ocean, where they will be slower than you. When using your ability, make sure to protect your tail. Change directions if someone is going for your tail and stop your ability if there is a predator nearby. If you see a predator on very low health, go for it. Either kill it with a tailbite or your ability. When chased by eagles, don't panic. You are faster than them almost everywhere, unless they are using their abilities. If they are, dive if possible. If not, see where the eagle is taking you. If it drops you into the middle of a bunch of predators, there is nothing you could do about it except try to escape. However, if the eagle is greedy and wants the meal itself, then that will be golden as again, you are faster than it almost everywhere. Eat mushroom bushes. They give you a lot of XP. When being chased by any predator except Hippo, Dragon, Black Dragon, or Sabertooth, go into a river and run against the river's current to escape quickly. They will not catch up with you against the current. If you are chased by one of the said animals, go to the nearest hiding hole or whirlpool. If you cant see any, go into the river or ocean, where you can dive for a long time, don't have to worry about water, and have plenty of time to look for a whirlpool. Gallery Crocodileatwater.png|A Crocodile swimming in the Ocean near a Whirlpool Screenshot 2017-01-20 at 16.40.02.png|The Bottom Left Corner shows the glitch of the Croc having an ability one month before the ability was released. croc.jpg|A Crocodile swimming to a Hill Crocodileinmud.jpg|The Crocodile in Mud eating a Mushroom bush. Smallcroc3.jpg|A Hippo touching a Hill trying to eat a baby Crocodile Smallcroc.jpg|A Pufferfish and a Winter Dragon biting a baby Crocodile Smallcroc2.jpg|A Pufferfish next to a Lilypad biting a tiny Croc UnderCroc.png|A Crocodile between a hill and a berry bush Croc.png|The Croc Crocodile.png|A Crocodile with Animal Images deactivated Ability_crocBite.png|The Dragging ability of a Croc Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 9.32.57 PM.png|A Crocodile dragging a Kraken out of the Ocean help the croc.PNG|A curious mouse looking at a poor constrained croc. Trivia * A long time ago, before the Bear or Cheetah were added, it upgraded from the Lion at 16,000 XP. * Before the Hippo and Rhino were added, it upgraded to the Dragon at 70,000 XP. * It was the last animal to get an ocean variant, said variant being the Octopus. * On January 20, 2017, the Crocodile had a secret ability where it did nothing * It has the fourth longest dive time of all animals at one minute, with only the shark, the hippo, and the Kraken beating it. Category:Animals Category:Swimmers Category:Mope.io Category:Formatted Category:High Tier Animals Category:Land Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Beta